


Fenrir's kin

by jasminetea



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Norse Religion & Lore, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Old Gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 21:43:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15373971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminetea/pseuds/jasminetea
Summary: Derek’s born with a birthmark between his shoulder blades that him Fenrir kin.A snippet from an unfinished season 3 divergence fic.





	Fenrir's kin

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post's fanart and prompt: https://sphesphe.tumblr.com/post/34985550485/i-had-this-half-formed-vision-of-the-monstrous

It is a fallacy to think all were kind came from one myth.  There are wolves who study these things. When Derek was younger, before the fire, he thought of it.  Even with so much lost, Derek knows this.

What’s hard is separating the truth - it’s all true in some way or another, that’s what myths are - but Derek tries.  He knows that some lineages run stronger in some than others, not bound by clans or families. In the days when their kind roamed large as wolves, who can imagine what made the gods choose whose blood they ran in?

Derek’s born with a birthmark between his shoulder blades that him Fenrir kin.  His family rubs their fingertips over it for good luck. Peter whispers warnings to him, that gifts and curses are just a matter of morality.  Marked does not mean claimed; it never has, so when Derek gets the triskele inked over the mark, after the fire, he thinks no more of Fenrir.  Ritual, symbolic act; he didn’t need anyone to tell him the importance of that.

Derek forgets the way Laura would also whisper to him, that there is nothing sadder in the world than wasting potential.

But then the Alpha pack arrives and Derek feels the mark, burning through his spine and through his chest.


End file.
